theadventuresofpussinbootsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sphinx
The Sphinx is a character in The Adventures of Puss in Boots. History The Sphinx claims to have been doing her job for thousands of years, but she may have been exaggerating, though it is good to note everything around her is in ruins. Currently she is the guard of San Lorenzo, though bandits still manage to get into the town as she likes to sleep on guard. Personality She has a thick valley girl accent and appears to greatly dislike her job, wishing to be doing something that helps people instead of protecting an hourglass. She's also very sassy and strong-willed. She often ends sentences with "or some junk." Powers and Ability The Sphinx is a legendary magical being with great power. She has the natural ability of flight and great magic abilities, which namely include banishing people back to where they started if they fail to answer her riddles correctly. She does this by blasting a magic fire from her wings. Interestingly, she doesn't appear to actually need to know where they start from, as Puss never mentioned where he started from. She can also set her paws on fire for fighting. When she banishes people for getting a riddle wrong they may travel back and answer another four riddles before she has to eat them. (At least, that's how it is when she is guarding the hourglass.) Relationships As guardian of the Hourglass of Eurythion, she was not very friendly and was committed to her job, even though she did not like it very much. Later, however she allies herself with the people of San Lorenzo (mainly Puss), protecting their town from bandits because she wishes to do something to help people. In the episode Fountain, it is revealed that the Sphinx has a sister by the name of Callista. She is far more fierce and aggressive than her sibling, and can breathe fire. Callista also looks exactly like the Sphinx but without the tattoos . Trivia * This certain Sphinx is most likely based off of the Greek Sphinx of Greek mythology, rather than the Egyptian Sphinx. ** Despite being most likely based off the Greek Sphinx, she is only part cat and bird. The Sphinx in Greek mythology is described to have "the head of a woman, the body of a lion, and wings of a bird." ** Following up on this, in myth, the Sphinx asks one riddle before devouring her victim. This Sphinx is rather generous, giving 5 chances. ** In myth, the Sphinx guarded the road to Thebes. * The Sphinx has a sister named Callista. (She makes her first appearance in Fountains.) * The first episode she appeared in was "Sphinx." * The Sphinx‘s sister’s name is Callista, and it is unknown whether or not she has a more “human sounding“ name, or one more likely to be used by people. * The Sphinx's tattoos give hints to the Obelisk of night. Gallery Sphinx-0.jpg Sphinx.jpg C142fabfa4023a09112a6b60e916351fc87f9266.jpg Master-300.png|Sphinx turned to stone. Th (26).jpg Th (27).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cats Category:Magic Users Category:Former Villians Category:Senior Puss Squad Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Main Characters